marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Grey Hulk
Season Two | smu = | voice = Michael Donovan | other = Bruce Banner Hulk Dark Hulk }} Grey Hulk is a personality of Bruce Banner and an alternative to the more savage Green Hulk. Unlike the green Hulk, this version speaks in proper English and is often sarcastic. This Hulk has control over himself. While he is very powerful, he is not as powerful as Green Hulk. Biography When Bruce was first exposed to radiation from the Gamma Reactor, Bruce became a large grey creature. However, this form quickly gave way to a more powerful green form that became known as the Hulk. Bruce Banner's body was separated from Hulk after an experiment called the Nutrient Bath. But after the experiment Bruce's body suffered some trauma and that was because he couldn't live without the Hulk. There was an experiment where they reversed the effects of the nutrient bath. However, Thaddeus Ross tried to sabotage the experiment but Rick Jones interfered trying to stop him. Rick was accidentally knocked into the nutrient bath and became a green combination of himself and Hulk. This stressed Banner that his friend had become a Hulk. He didn't want Rick to go through the same nightmare he had. He then transformed into the Grey Hulk. Grey Hulk found and fought the Rick-Hulk, knocking him out. Leader wanted Grey Hulk and Rick-Hulk's powers so he did an experiment where he would transfer their powers into his body. Rick-Hulk lost his powers and was cured. He became regular Rick Jones again but the Hulk escaped and stopped their plans. He then reverted into Green Hulk. Sometimes when Banner is angry he becomes Green Hulk but sometimes Grey Hulk. In Bruce's mind, the two wage a constant battle to see who emerges when Bruce becomes angry. Bruce teamed up with his cousin She-Hulk. Once they encountered Miss Allure and Absorbing Man who were part of a crime syndicate and had influenced Bruce. She-Hulk and Grey Hulk teamed up become a rival gang, with Hulk taking the name Mr. Fixit. When a Dark Entity possessed Bruce looking for a powerful body to inhabit, the mental images of the Grey and Green Hulks team up with Doctor Strange and She-Hulk to fight the creature while outside Bruce had become Dark Hulk. Personality Grey Hulk is quite arrogant and rather sarcastic. He is much less savage than Green Hulk and has control over himself. He also likes to make fun of his enemies. Unlike Green Hulk and Bruce, Grey Hulk doesn't seem to have any interest in Betty Ross. Background Grey Hulk was voiced by in the first season for his two brief appearances while Michael Donovan voiced him regularly in the second. In the second season, he looks noticeably different than in the first season. In the Comics Grey Hulk was the original Hulk, and could only transform at night. Grey Hulk found a way to not transform back into Bruce. He took on the name Mr. Fixit and worked for a mobster in Las Vegas. He eventually became Bruce again and the two began leaving threatening messages to each other. At some point Mr. Fixit encountered Logan. An image of this is the last comic book cover seen during the credits of . External Links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-400285) at Marvel Database *Hulk (Robert Bruce Banner) (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Heroes Category:The Incredible Hulk Heroes